


Long Live

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Evil, Blow Jobs, Dark Poe Dameron, Explicit Sexual Content, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Riding, Supreme Leader Poe Dameron, smut in chapter one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What happened after the events of “All Hail The King”?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Long Live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All Hail The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327496) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd). 

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd. Sorry it took so long!

When now-Supreme Leader Dameron gave you an order, you had to follow it. And even if you didn’t have to, Kylo knew that he wasn’t about to deny the Supreme Leader. _His_ Supreme Leader. He wasn’t about to say no to Poe when Poe commanded that he prove his allegiance. Poe leaned back in his throne even as Kylo nuzzled at his crotch, his swollen erection. Even as he looked up at his Supreme Leader with loving, worshipful eyes, he noticed how Poe’s breathing grew ragged, how his eyelashes fluttered. He was so beautiful like this, Kylo couldn’t help but notice, even as he unzipped Poe’s pants. 

Poe was hard, wet. Even as Kylo teased a thumb around the head of Poe’s cock, he took satisfaction in realizing just how viscerally Poe could moan even as he gripped the arms of the throne for purchase. 

“You like this, my Lord?” Kylo said, a bit wryly, and he could have sworn Poe was all but coming apart just from that title. 

”I do.” Kylo could hear how Poe was trying to stay composed. “I do, Kylo. You want to taste me?”

Kylo nodded. 

“Do it.” And when Kylo took the tip of Poe’s cock in his mouth, Poe moaned. Kylo worked on it, teasing at least a bit, even as Poe petted his hair, occasionally tugging accidentally even as one particular swipe of Kylo’s tongue got to him. Kylo loved it, loved how Poe’s words, usually so sharp and witty or just plain eloquent, seemed to be lost even as Kylo pleasured him. What started out as something at least slightly coherent turned into gasps and moans and cursing and more. 

He only drew off once, to inform Poe he could take Poe’s release. Not long after he returned to orally pleasuring Poe, Poe trembled, trembled even as he gripped the arms of his chair and came with such a delicious moan that Kylo found himself shivering pleasantly as he swallowed Poe down. 

Poe slumped against the chair. Laughed, soft and happy. “Kriff, Kylo...you really know how to show a man a good time. Though, I don’t think we’re done yet.” He leaned back up. “Come on.”

***

Taking Poe on a bed seemed like the most appropriate thing. Or rather, lying down while a now naked Poe prepared himself, slipping lube-soaked fingers into his hole. Even the sight — Kylo already ached to be inside his lover, but he didn’t want to injure Poe. After a while, Poe straddled Kylo, and the calming feeling of hands on his chest kept Kylo from bucking — though he still moaned as Poe mounted him. 

”Beautiful,” Poe murmured, even as he unzipped Kylo’s pants. As he slicked Kylo’s cock with lubricant. “You really want to be inside me, don’t you? I know I can’t wait for it. I can’t wait to feel that glorious thick cock filling me up.”

Kylo merely nodded. He couldn’t describe how good it felt to be inside Poe. Poe, having control of the penetration, the angle, everything. And when Poe sank down on his cock, Kylo hissed in relief, Poe moaning in pleasure. It felt so good, Kylo couldn’t help but think. The tightness of Poe, the heat, the noises that Poe was making even as he rode Kylo, as Kylo watched Poe stroke himself. 

Up, down, up, down. Poe was already in the midst of praising Kylo for how good he felt inside him, moaning whenever the work he was doing made Kylo hit his prostate. Again, and again, Poe continuing to strike himself, until finally, he just felt Poe spasming, clenching gloriously around his dick as he came again, Poe’s seed marking them both. 

The heat was too much. Kylo keened even as he came inside Poe, until he was spent. Poe got off him, before lying beside him, seeming, at least in Kylo’s eyes, foolishly content. 

”You’re so good,” Poe said. “You do...know how to show a man a good time, my Prince.” Kylo doubted he could ever get used to Poe calling him something so tender and gentle. He doubted he could get used to any of it, actually. 

”You’re welcome.” Kylo sighed then. “I’m tired. It’s been a long day, my love.”

”Then rest beside me and sleep.”

Kylo could not deny him. 


End file.
